


A Michael/Gavin sandwich

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 10:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael simply wants to nap. Gavin wants to annoy him. Ryan just wants to sit down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Michael/Gavin sandwich

"Gavin, gerroff." Michael grumbled, crushed beneath Gavin's lanky body as he thwarted Michael's plan to have a nap. The Jersey man had innocently laid across the couch in the office, naively believing he'd be able to sleep. Of course, Gavin had to ruin that. Now not only was Michael awake but his impromptu blanket was accidently kneeing him in the balls. Gavin squirmed, thankfully removing the pressure from Michael's private area. He hummed happily as his cheek rested against the armrest beside Michael's head. Said man's head was teetering cautiously on the edge of the armrest while Gavin's was comfortably resting near the back. Michael was also laying awkwardly on his back with one hand sandwiched between his and Gavin's stomach. It wasn't the most comfortable of positions.  
"What's going on here?" Ray asked as he entered, throwing his hands up comically. "Cuddling without me again?" He teased while Michael glared.

  
"Well, I was hoping to sleep but this idiot here wanted to ruin that." Michael grumbled, rudely poking the side of Gavin's head. Gavin whined yet he didn't move away.  
"We can sleep together Michael." Gavin said innocently. Ray raised an eyebrow.  
"I'm going to pretend you never said that." Michael groaned, attempting one last futile push to Gavin's body before finally decided that it was time to give up. Besides, it wasn't like it was too uncomfortable. Gavin was warm enough and provided he didn't move, nobody's limbs would get crushed. Except Michael's hand that he less than subtly wriggled from beneath Gavin. He stretched his fingers behind Gavin's back, letting his head loll back. Ray snorted at the sight, noticing how Gavin's eyes were now closed and Michael's were following suit. The Puerto Rican simply rolled his eyes, collapsing into his desk chair and swivelling it around so that he could at least attempt some work. He did not have the luxury of time to take a nap, unlike some.

  
Geoff and Jack returned shortly after, laughing over something they'd discussed over lunch. Jack merely raised an eyebrow at the sight while Geoff took a picture, mumbling something about insurance. Gavin's mouth lay agape, small puddle of drool pooling beside Michael's ear. His hands bunched around Michael's t-shirt while one of Michael's hands tangled in his hair. The other arm hung loosely off the couch. They went mostly ignored until Ryan came to record a scheduled let's play. He didn't pay attention to the couch, or the lack of Michael and Gavin for that matter, and simply sat in his usual spot without thinking. He was shocked, to say the least, to find the couch higher than before and to be met with a grunt when he sat. Ryan stood in a hurry, raising an eyebrow at the sight before him as Gavin stirred awake. He blinked in the harsh light, his moving finally waking Michael. The Jersey man groaned in protest, unravelling his hand from Gavin's hair and weaving it in his own instead. When the two men came to, Ryan merely chuckled.  
"As cute as this is, I'd really like my seat back." He scoffed, watching in amusement as the younger lads struggled to scramble away.


End file.
